


Serendipity

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, and working pretty hard on it, fanfic giveaway, i'd probably need a long fic to get my head around the idea of cronus not being Like That, john stopping cronus from being Like That, sorry i didn't play this entirely seriously, though tbh they kinda really work in my head like we saw moirails working in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Cronus is finally noticed by someone. It must be fate.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> anonymous asked:
> 
> Oh, oh, oh! If possible, maybe JohnCronus, preferably pale?
> 
> (Requested by [ Meister](https://ultistes-meister.tumblr.com/))

Really, you're far too pretty to be alone. Though, admittedly, the sad face you can see reflected in the lake is not exactly your best look. But that's just 'cause you're glum! You're a sensitive guy, and prone to periods of melancholy. 

Your miserable mug is joined by a cheerful one and you quickly adjust your expression to something a bit more appealing and look up at him in real life. It's John. You never saw him in the dream bubbles and therefore never had a chance to put him off you in the dream bubbles.

'Hey!' he says. 'What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?'

Oh my god. It's finally worked. Someone is coming over to check on you. It's practically a done deal, you just gotta not screw this up.

'Ah,' you say, putting on the kind of smile that looks like you're pretending to be brave. 'They don't want me hangin' around.' 

You fish a fresh cigarette from the packet in your sylladex and let it dangle artfully between your lips.

'I'm bad news, kid,' you say. 

'Uh, okay?' he says. 'It kinda sounds like you want me to see through all that though? Like, you're saying you like being a loner but really you want someone to challenge it because you don't really like it at all?'

You spit your cigarette out and grab him by the shoulders.

'John. You have seen into my soul. This is fate! Do you understand?'

He gives you a perturbed look and leans back. 

'You're coming on a little strong, buddy, you should ease up.'

'An' you're already givin' me advice! Damn, I finally find serendipity an' it's for a lousy conciliatory quadrant.'

John knocks your arms off his shoulders.

'You wanna be mwah-rels?' he asks.

'Moirails, idiot. An' yeah, I can see you pale-wise. An' hey, what's a little 'rails with pails, am I right? Not just the title of an exceptional series of movies!'

He smiles at you and puts his hand on your shoulder.

'You need someone to stop you from talking, don't you?' he says kindly.

You give him the palest hug you can manage, right around the waist. He pats you on your horn like the best moirail ever.


End file.
